ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlucky Friday
"Unlucky Friday" is the fifth episode of Hero Universe. Synopis Daniel get's a ton of bad luck on Friday the 13th and ends up losing his gamatrix and in a death situation. Plot Daniel is walking out of school when the bell rangs and everyone from class runs out and piles on top of him. A bully walks up to him and gives him a wedgie and Daniel's notebook get's blown away by the wind outside his school. He gets angered and sees pages of notes flying out. He turns into Lavalamp and flies up on a tree and grabs his notebook but burns it to ashes. He jumps down and flies home angry. Daniel turns back and wonders what the heck is going on and then sees Hex in his kitchen. He runs away from him but Hex laughs evily and teleports both of them to a different dimension. Daniel sees Sugilite Jr. and Laurie locked up in a cell that is magic proof. Daniel looks and sees Charmcaster and Cometh on a magic tower and sees them quickly disappear inside. Daniel dials up Chromastone and then switches to Lavalamp but Hex throws magic balls at him. Hex angrily yells at Daniel and tells him to back off slowly but Daniel turns into a new alien, Battery-Acid and jumps towards Hex. He shoots a green acid ray at Hex and knocks him down laughing and talking to him. Hex blasts Battery-Acid into the air and he lands on the ground hard but jumps up. Hex says a spell and throws a magic wave at Battery-Acid. Laurie screams no! and Battery-Acid gets flung into the magic tower. His gamatrix symbol goes black and it immidately turns Daniel back. Daniel looks at his gamatrix and sighs. Hex laughs and throws Daniel to the top of the tower along with him. Hex begins trying to fire magic orbs and mana orbs at Daniel but dodges. He hides behind a rock but Hex notices him and breaks the rock. He then throws Daniel off the tower and he screams. Daniel instantly turns into Spiker and jumps onto the wall. He throws spikes up at Hex which tie him up and his staff falls down. Spiker than breaks the cell open and Laurie and Sugilite Jr. jump out and thank him. Daniel turns back and Hex swears to have revenge on them and they three teleport back to Earth. Characters *Daniel Tennyson *Sugilite Jr. *Laurie Tennyson Villains *Hex *Charmcaster (breif) *Cometh (brief) Aliens Used *Lavalamp *Chromastone (hologram only) *Battery-Acid *Spiker Errors *When Daniel was falling off the magic tower, his hair was light brown instead of dark brown. Trivia *This episode ironicly aired on Friday the 13th of 2012. *Daniel's alien Battery-Acid makes his debut and Spiker dies in this episode as well. *Another appearence of Chromastone in the gamatrix occurs once again, hinting that he may appear soon in the series. *Hex returns since UA and is confirmed to have put and evolution spell on him to make his stay alive for a long period of time. *Charmcaster breifly appears in this episode and looks different. Category:Episodes